


making an ash of yourself

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark humor of a mortician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making an ash of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "the dark humor of a mortician" at [rthstewart's three sentence ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267).

John asks her what embalming fluid works the best, to which she replies, "Well, really, each mortician should _formalin_ their own opinion." 

John looks mostly confused, while Sherlock just looks annoyed. She sighs, wishing Lestrade were there, at least she occasionally gets a smirk or two out of him.


End file.
